


Day One: Ice Skating

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I'm posting on here, so I'm kind of nervous. But I reblogged the fic-a-day thing on Tumblr and was going through the tag and saw the collection and thought why not?</p><p>I took some liberties and mixed it up a little bit, and it's not so much romantic as cute friendship stuff. That being said, here is day one, in which Liam teaches Luke to ice skate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day One: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on here, so I'm kind of nervous. But I reblogged the fic-a-day thing on Tumblr and was going through the tag and saw the collection and thought why not?
> 
> I took some liberties and mixed it up a little bit, and it's not so much romantic as cute friendship stuff. That being said, here is day one, in which Liam teaches Luke to ice skate.

"Thanks for saying you'd teach me, Liam."

"No problem, Luke, but why me?" Liam asks, lacing up his skates.

Luke sighs, trying to lace his skates up as quickly as Liam had, but this is his first time and his fingers are cold and not cooperating at all. "Well, I asked Cal, Ash, and Mike first, but they kind of laughed at me." Liam notices that Luke's face turns a little pink, but maybe that's just the chill inside the skating rink.

"Why did they laugh?" Liam asks, laughing a little himself, scooting over and batting Luke's hands out of the way and lacing up his skates for him.

"They said that there wasn't any reason for me to learn how to ice skate because there's no ice in Australia. Thanks," he adds at the end, because Liam had finished tying up his skates.

"Well there's a Jamaican bobsled team, so why can't there be an Australian boybander-slash-ice skater?" Liam smiles, that really big squinty-eyed smile that comes out when he's really happy about something, or, in this case, trying to make someone else smile. It works.

Luke laughs, but stops as Liam stands up and holds out his hands to help Luke up. Standing isn't as hard as Luke thought, but he knew that it would be different on the ice. They're just on carpet now. Luke takes baby steps and follows Liam to the edge of the carpet and looks down to where Liam is already on the ice. The step down onto the ice is only a couple of inches, but it seems like he's twelve feet off the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asks. He's kind of scared, but he trusts Liam. Liam nods, assuring Luke that he's got a good grip on his arms if Luke should feel himself starting to fall, squeezing his hands where they are on Luke's elbows lightly to prove his point.

Luke shuts his eyes too tightly and steps out onto the ice, waiting for the immediate impact of his butt on the cold surface, but it doesn't come. He peeks one eye open and looks down at his feet, and, yes, he really is standing up on ice skates at the edge of a hockey rink that Liam pulled some strings and got them to be able to use for a couple of hours.

"Um, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You can relax now." Luke realizes that he's squeezing Liam's forearms ridiculously tight. He lets go a little bit, but not enough that he's gonna fall, and laughs nervously. He feels like a child for being so scared, but he really, really doesn't want to fall and have Liam laugh at him.

It takes a few minutes, but Luke eventually lets Liam lead him around the rink, and if Luke has a death grip on Liam's arm the whole time, well, that's not important.

By the time the worker comes back and tells them that their time is up, Luke has made three laps around the rink by himself, and he's pretty damn proud of it. It's not until they're walking out of the building that Liam remembers to ask why Luke chose him out of the rest of his bandmates.

"I already said that Cal and Ash and Michael laughed at me, didn't I?" Liam nods. "Well, I thought Zayn wouldn't know how, and Niall would just laugh the whole time and not actually teach me. Harry would definitely fall over more than I would, even if he does know how to skate, and Louis would probably just skate in circles around me and not help me up if I fell." Liam laughs then and wraps his arm around Luke's shoulders, because everything Luke just said was 100 percent true.

"Same time next week?"

"We're gonna be in a different state next week, Liam."

"I'm sure they have ice rinks in ... whichever state we're gonna be in." Luke laughs and is probably looking forward to next week more than he should.


End file.
